gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday (parody of Polly Holliday) is a substitute teacher at William McKinley High. She is portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow. Gwyneth Paltrow is mentioned in Throwdown, when Finn wants to call the unborn baby Drizzle he also says that Gwyneth named her baby Apple. Biography Holly Holliday is a substitute teacher who replaces Will when he is sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her. And is now a Sex-Ed teacher hired at WMHS. Season 2 In her first episode 'The Substitute,' Holly substituted Will Scheuster in Spanish Class. When Kurt Hummel became tired of Rachel being the leader/dictator of Glee Group at Mr. Schue's absence and when Kurt heard Holly singing "Conjunction Junction", he suggested her to be Will's substitute as Glee Club adviser which she accepted. When walking into the Glee room, she slides over the buttered floor that Puck made as a substitute teacher prank, much to the surprise of the New Directions. The Glee kids attempt to trick her, by switching names, but Holly tells them she knows they're lying, and explains that she knows their names becuase she watched New Directions perform at Regionals, coming last. Santana questions if she can actually sub for Mr. Schue, because she doesn't know much about today's music, suggesting Cee Lo Green. She then performed "F*** (Forget) You " with the New Directions and quickly gained their trust (except for Rachel, who seems to resent her talent) because, unlike Will, she listens to the suggestion of the kids. She then gained Rachel's trust, when she asks Rachel what sort of music she wants to preform. When Rachel describes the song, she and Holly sing and danced "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag" from the musical "Chicago". Holly even gains the trust and friendship of acting principal, Sue Sylvester, which results in Will getting fired and replaced with Holly. She feels guilty for Will losing his job, but feels that her more relatable personality is better than Will's more authoritarian approach, and refuses to pass up the opportunity present to her. However, when her more wild and laidback attitude results in inspiring Mercedes Jones to damage Sue's car as an act of revenge for taking was the tatter-tots from the school lunch, Holly is left horrified at how she has failed as a teacher. She then goes to Will, asking for advise, where she reveals that several years ago, she was a much more uptight, meek and rigid sort of teacher, who ended up getting punched in the face by a girl who did not like her methods. They talk and drink beer together for a while. This resulted in her taking on a more relaxed and flakey personality, so as to better relate with the kids. At this moment, Will's ex-wife Terri shows up, and assuming that she and Will are on a date, begins to openly insult Holly and making demands of Will. Holly watches as Will dismisses his ex-wife, feeling awkward about it. Later when Will returns as the adviser again of the glee club, he found himself shocked by how the kids, while glad he was back, were unhappy with the fact he refused to hear them out. Realizing that Holly was somewhat right in her method of teaching, he sought her out, and found she was seen teaching history, dressed up like Mary Todd Lincoln. Will explained about how he wanted to perform a certain song, but that he wanted it to appeal to the Glee Club, and asked for her help in modernizing it. Together, Holly and Will take lead vocals as they and New Directions perform a mash-up of Umbrella and Singin' In the Rain. Possible Future Storyline Almost right after Gwyneth Paltrow's performance as Holly Holiday, a source had revealed that the show's creator Ryan Murphy and the actress herself are in high hopes for a return for Holly. It all depends on the right storyline. Source Jane Lynch earlier revealed that Gwyneth would return for a spot on The Superbowl episode, but that fact never came to fruition. Matthew Morrison statedin an article for Entertainment Weekly that he wants Paltrow to return later in the series, stating, "I need some Holly Holliday in my life." Songs *Conjunction Junction (The Substitute) *F*** (Forget) You (The Substitute) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Rachel) (The Substitute) *Singing In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) (with New Directions and Will) Quotes Category:Teacher Category:faculty Category:The Substitute Category:Will Schuester Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Boys Category:The Substitute Category:William McKinley High School Category:Holly Holiday Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Songs Category:Forget You Category:Guest Stars Category:Teacher Category:Glee Category:Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Category:Substitute Teacher Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Singer